


《Hang the DJ 绞死DJ》

by Fitzccarraldo



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Black Mirror, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzccarraldo/pseuds/Fitzccarraldo
Summary: 2050年，号称准确率99.98%的coach程序计算成为了人们做决定的重要依据。即将年满二十的罗伯特普兰存钱已久，终于决定用它帮自己算算自己伟大的理想能否实现。Black Mirror AU: In 2050, a digital "coach" system collects the data from people's past and stimulates scenarios to help people make their important life decisions. Robert Plant, at the end of his 19, saved money for quite a long time just to calculate whether his fabulous RNR star dream will even come true one day.





	《Hang the DJ 绞死DJ》

2050年，Coach系统已经渗入到生活的方方面面。人们不再听信祈愿锦鲤、星座属相和周公解梦，有什么重要决定，就花一笔钱跑个程序，隔天就能拿到结果，还能加急处理。

选什么大学和专业最有前途，重要场合穿什么衣服，情侣间有没有未来，都能掏钱算一算。21世纪赛博占卜，匹配准确率高达99.98%。

罗伯特·普兰在Coach总部门前晃荡了小半个月，最后还是进了门。小半个月的拖延完全不是因为他迟疑要不要算，而是因为他没钱。

现在已经不是跟家庭决裂的小年轻能够轻易赚到钱的时代了，很多工作都被机器人替代：洗盘子修路、家政送货，哪怕是会计师这样的职业，基础工作也早就全智能化了。

像他这样的新迷茫一代不找个破地方飞叶子怀旧，时间就很难打发。可是罗伯特有追求，早在五六岁听家里放碟时他就知道——自己未来想做一个老掉牙的摇滚歌手。

这个追求比在上世纪七十年代听起来更荒谬了。如今别说摇滚，属于人的黄金时代都快过去了。现在什么都有人造代餐：代餐肉、代餐米、代餐营养膏，每顿饭吃刷牙牙膏那么点就够了，减肥又健康，电视上广告天天放。

音乐的形式也早就变了，不是说从现场到碟片，从碟片到电子下载的那种变，而是说现如今音乐已经变成胶囊，吃一颗，它会立刻在你体内溶解，大脑就能感受到音乐。

艺术不再局限于声音或者图案，而变成了一种体验，真正的体验。这难道不比什么都棒吗？

放屁。罗伯特伴随着广告背景音一边用力把牛奶塞进冰箱一边小声骂。他最后还是找到了一份兼职，每周三天在市中心的亚超当店员。人力已经不值钱了，雇他比买个上货机器人便宜，一小时10刀，在世纪初低到违法的薪酬现在甚至让他感觉自己得到了幸运的垂怜。

“还不是因为你长得好看，帅哥。”四十出头的老板娘从来没有掩饰过看他穿着紧身牛仔裤背影的炽热眼神，不过干活拿钱，他也就觉得一般般尴尬。一般般，只是看看，罗伯特安之若素，转身往货架上填新的虾片。他老早就知道自己长得好看，只要不是被人扒光了按在货架上干什么，他都觉得一般般。

罗伯特在还有三周就要满二十的时候终于存够了钱。他老爹早就跟他讲好，二十岁还没混出个名堂就回家找正经工作，罗伯特为此坐立难安，几欲打个包裹从现代社会中永远逃跑。

他来算自己成为摇滚明星的成功概率。在他认认真真填完表之后，接待处员工严峻的眼神从表格的字移到罗伯特欢欣雀跃的脸上，仿佛对方是个英文都写不清楚的残障。

真的吗？工作人员在给他接脑电波模拟设备的时候还在问，你真的测这个吗？

嗯。年轻人躺在设备上兴高采烈，一头金发被他拿皮筋绑好，甚至双手都提前交叠放好在胸前，随时准备进入模拟，像个十九岁的傻子。

职业道德限制了工作人员的追问，他们管不了顾客测什么。但是2050年了，还有人在做摇滚梦，工作人员在按开始按钮前心存怜悯，给他多盖了一床小毯子。

罗伯特普兰醒来后的主观感受会是睡了一觉，他什么都不会记得。

但是Coach系统是全真模拟，在系统里，他会真实经历自己选择成为摇滚明星后的事情，不可退出，无论好坏，直到模拟不再有价值为止。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

关于罗伯特成为摇滚明星的模拟开始于他在曼彻斯特的乡村和自己现在的乐队一起演出。那天阴雨绵绵，到场的观众不多，台下却站着一个特殊的黑发男子。在人群中，他一眼就认出了对方，摇滚杂志现在虽然已经是地下读物了，还不便宜，但他一期不落。

当吉米佩奇前往后台寻找他时他的反应有点过分热情了，他也承认。罗伯特动作夸张地挥着手，说，对，我就是罗伯特普兰，像是终于找到了自己的救世主。而救世主只是抬起眼不咸不淡地看了看他，点点头，给他递过一个简短的地址。

不久后，他独自前往吉米佩奇的船屋，对方提前给他准备了牙刷牙膏和新拖鞋。那是一所不大的老房子，里面有吉米收藏的许许多多唱片，惊得罗伯特仿佛提前上了天堂。他们坐在书房铺了地毯的地上，一张张唱片看过去，一张张唱片放过去，听了好久。唱片早就绝版了，不盈利的东西被现代社会无情淘汰，每一张都是一只音乐界即将灭绝的恐龙，罗伯特稀罕得不得了，恨不得挨个亲一口。

音乐胶囊，听起来就像一种侮辱。吉米佩奇这样对他说，把茶放在他面前。我想搞摇滚，做真正的音乐，我想邀请你一起，你怎么看？

罗伯特自然觉得好，因此连带着眼前人都觉得十分好。那天下午，吉米佩奇安静地看着他，在他点头后笑了笑，于是他也跟着笑，却灿烂多了。十九岁零十一个月的罗伯特普兰终于如愿以偿，脱离成为无趣普通人的苦海，他笑出一个缺牙的豁口，傻兮兮的。

他们迅速拉来两个伙伴成立摇滚乐队。邦佐一开始并不怎么乐意，如今开长途黑车可是一个抢手的营生，他花了很大力气才刚入门道，而搞摇滚可真算得上是前途未卜。“来嘛来嘛！”罗伯特揽着自己从小的玩伴，用力晃了晃，那是他撒娇一贯的伎俩。“我们俩，和吉米，还有约翰，我们四个人能成就未来的，邦佐！”

罗伯特的眼睛像漂亮的蓝宝石，此时闪耀着令人盲目的光彩。“就算失败又如何呢，我们总得做点什么想做的事，对吧，哪怕现在我们能做的事越来越少了，机器人什么都会，那活着总该做点什么。”

邦纳姆最终被他一番鬼话骗上贼船。

乐队最终起名叫齐柏林飞艇。好老土的名字。听过的人都这么说。他们在一个烟雾环绕的地下酒吧正式宣布乐队的成立，神志清或不清的朋友们报以哄堂大笑，或拍手叫好，或发出“你们得了吧”的嘘声，而他们熟视无睹，仍然兴致昂扬。

“我们这是在做出宣布，不是在征求意见。”

铅已经是无用的金属了，它太沉，还有毒，早就有更轻便的材料能替代它的功效。飞艇被扔在历史的洪流中，再过几年就该进博物馆了。现在，年轻人甚至都不考驾照，而考飞船驾驶资格证。最新款的民用飞船沿用了哈利波特的设定，叫光轮3000，每天在半空中的轨道飞驰而过，带出一条白色的喷气线。

很少有人记得铅飞船在一战时的威名，飞艇一出，无往不胜。不过他们四个给乐队起这个名字，也并不是真的有什么特殊的意义，只是闭着眼随手在电脑屏幕上划了两个单词出来，拼在一起，然后选一个，就齐柏林飞艇。

这两个单词是邦纳姆划出来的。约翰为了这还不赖的结果长出一口气。毕竟差点他们就要叫蜜糖罐乐队，或者绞肉机使者，这可不是从任何角度能解释出意义的东西。

吉他、贝斯、架子鼓，老掉牙的破烂东西。他们在八月的下午把它们从储存室拿出来，被飞尘呛得直咳嗽，吉米佩奇都要压低了嗓子骂人。乐器被擦掉灰，更换零件，调准音，最后凑在一起。

约翰抬起头看着另外三个傻愣着的人，问：“那我们来弹点什么呢？”

来弹点什么呢？罗伯特记不清了，只记得吉米提出了一首他之前乐队的歌。然后四个人略一合计，叮呤咣啷哐哐哐，叮呤咣啷哐哐哐，飞艇的第一次排练就这么开始了。

罗伯特还记得自己小时候缩在窗帘和窗户之间的位置，拿着纸筒当话筒，模仿老派布鲁斯歌手唱歌。那时，他爸妈以为他只是玩玩，觉得这种省钱的喜好不是什么大问题，甚至还怪可爱，也就听之任之，给了他很自由的一段时光。邦佐说他的第一副鼓是在车库里用垃圾桶拼出来的，他费了很大劲磨干净铁皮和塑料桶尖锐的边缘，来来回回花了大半年。约翰倒是出生于音乐世家，他在十四岁拥有了第一把贝斯，到现在他还带着它。

而吉米佩奇，这个黑发吉他手能把吉他弹得这么好，就好像他天生就该干这个，吉他为他而创造。罗伯特有时撑着脸坐在地上看吉米弹吉他，还是会忍不住想，如果他们在七十年代，对方一定会是一个了不起的摇滚巨星。“他有那种感觉。”罗伯特在心里对自己说，“我说不上来那感觉是什么，但是，他有那种感觉。”

罗伯特冥冥之中的看法是对的。他们在地下摇滚酒吧演出，很快就有了一些名声，却不仅仅是源于吉米佩奇的吉他，邦纳姆的鼓，或者约翰的乐器演奏技巧。四个人的配合天衣无缝，他们对此心知肚明。即兴表演是他们每次演出最精彩的部分，也是他们最享受的时刻。罗伯特背对背靠在吉米身上，感受隔着两层衣服传来的炽热和心跳，和自己的心跳渐渐融在一起。

“齐柏林飞艇有个很会叫的漂亮金发主唱！”人们也这么说。不久后罗伯特才知道，观众私下偷偷叫他性神，齐柏林飞艇的海报，数他的最抢手。

但其实他床技完全不怎么样。这评价是吉米佩奇说的。罗伯特普兰和吉他手并没有花太久就搞到了床上去，乐队内谁也不觉得奇怪。

吉米佩奇会对他说这话，是因为第一次在更衣室他给对方口的时候，犬齿不小心刮到了对方的性器。黑发吉他手吃痛也不叫，只是手下用蛮力扯他头发，把他拉到离自己远一些的地方，声音听起来不怎么高兴，说，你会不会啊？

我当然不会了。罗伯特一边用袖子擦嘴一边想。他只做过躺着享受的那个，一切都是拙劣的模仿，他很努力了，吉米佩奇还好像很不满意。

罗伯特略显狼狈地抬头，看见吉他手靠在衣柜上低头看他的脸。吉米的头发被汗黏在脸上，身上的衬衣有些乱了，一双绿眼睛在更衣室昏暗的光里显得幽暗不清，此时却显出一种奇特的好整以暇和近似温柔的神情。他伸出手捞起跪坐在地上的金发主唱，搂着对方的腰接吻，像要把罗伯特吞吃殆尽，又像很粗暴，却很直白的调情。

吉米佩奇知道罗伯特普兰那时对他的崇拜和迷恋，因此有恃无恐。他们的呼吸在黑暗中纠缠在一起，吉他手用灵活的手指抚过主唱紧绷的牛仔裤腰，硬是往里面插了一根手指，又加了一根手指，上下抽动着，用手掌隔着裤子磨蹭着罗伯特的某个部位。他用力捏着罗伯特的下颚，舔舐对方红润的嘴唇，直到酒吧员工大声敲门，隔着门告知演出马上就要开始，黑发吉他手才收回手。

罗伯特被撩拨得眼神涣散，迷迷糊糊看着吉米似笑非笑地自己，伸出手抚摸自己脸颊，却完全不知道对方在想什么。说来好笑，他们虽然同在一个乐队，有时候罗伯特可能还更受粉丝欢迎，他却时常在一起回住处的时候觉得自己是被吉米佩奇捡回去的骨肉皮。

吉米佩奇和他从不牵手，他们各走各的路。罗伯特永远在吉他手身侧一米左右的地方，好像从未被抛下，又好像两人下一秒就会分离。

他和吉米没什么约会的概念，毕竟乐队排练天天见。吉他手是个铁公鸡，偶尔给他带个早餐，还一定要盯着他把钱还给自己。

但是爱情使人盲目，这话对谁都一样。“吉米记得我喜欢吃火腿可颂，”他在排练间隙叉着腰，靠着门框，这样给邦佐讲。“这也是爱的一种表现，金钱只是非常微不足道，且最容易的一部分，难道不是吗。”

邦纳姆暗自翻了个白眼。“当然不是了，”他心想，“你都向我借钱帮他垫付了半个月的房租了，跟我说什么金钱微不足道？”但是这话朋友之间不好讲，他俩分手了他不是人，不分手他里外不是人，于是邦纳姆只是低头喝了口咖啡，嗯嗯嗯嗯地含糊过去。

铅飞船就那么摇摇晃晃地飘到了越来越高的地方。在罗伯特注意到之前，他们的影响力已经变成了一种现象。音乐，我们要听人做的音乐。粉丝们这样叫着，他们扔掉了音乐胶囊，在现场焚烧广告传单。我们要货真价实地听到音乐，我们要像真正的人一样去感受生活。

齐柏林飞艇被人们赋予了新的意义。在褒贬不一中，他们被推到王座上。金发主唱略带惊恐地环顾四周，只有吉米佩奇，他从未懂过的吉他手，离他最近，跟他在一起。

“不要怕，”吉米佩奇这样对他说。“不要抗拒成功，珀西，享受我们应得的伟大。”

于是他紧紧拉住吉米佩奇的手。

接下来发生的事是每一个现实应有的丧气样子。盛极必衰，这是万事万物的规律，谁也无法逆转，但是对于他们来说，怪异的地方在于一切发生的太快，就像十二点一过灰姑娘的魔法立刻失灵。

各种问题接踵而来，他们应接不暇。首先出现的，就像上世纪摇滚的繁盛年代一般，是媒体的诘难，只是现在有了科技，他们厉害得多。

没有被扒开一切窥视过的人可能不会了解，没有隐私后最先崩溃的不是人与外部的关系，而是人与内部的关系。他们一直以来就有积攒的问题，对彼此的埋怨，和难以彻底排解的压力，媒体的问题只是像一颗火星，蹦进了飞尘遍布的面粉厂，引起外界尚未知悉的惊天巨火，烧着了他们每一个人。

他们开始不断地争吵，那是吉米佩奇从一开始就最害怕的事情。他一向觉得吵架很麻烦，因为别人的理由他从来听不懂，于是后来就变成了相对无言的冷战，他们四个长期不在一起。

约翰是吵架中显得最丧气的一个。在邦纳姆和吉米页的最后一次冲突中，他默不作声地离开，就像他每次从四个人中默默离开一样。只是这次他从录音室离开时门甩得格外大声，但是另外三个人都无暇顾及。

飞艇两年没有做出作品了。这件事扎在他们心里。去乡下放假，休息，采风调整，却毫无进展，其中对此最难以忍受的无异是吉米佩奇。

吉他手深陷于与自己的斗争，他不断跟自己较劲，逼自己做出更好的。他一次又一次，试图到达更接近完美的地方，为此无所不用其极，什么都试过了，但是急于求成的回应只能是单薄的“没有办法”，偶尔还会物极必反。

“没有办法”，这话逼得吉米页要疯。虽然他看起来像是性格平稳，和蔼可亲的人，但与他接触过的人无一例外都觉得与他不讲道理，相处很困难，如今，他仿佛被逼进困境的受伤野兽，变本加厉，歇斯底里。除了器材，他砸掉了所有能砸的东西，牙尖嘴利地辱骂所有他能够辱骂的人，谁都不信任，却急需一个人来支持他。

急转直下的还有他们的关系。罗伯特并不是不理解音乐创造需要一些药物刺激，但应对更加阴晴不定的吉米佩奇这件事一开始只是让他疲惫，到后面彻底让他心烦，到了快要放弃的地步。他不记得自己多少次深夜去摸对方的呼吸来确认对方是否还活着，冒着被对方乱扔的东西砸死的危险进入房间送温水。他越来越疲于回应对方在音乐方面严苛到近乎冷血的要求，也很难持续不断做一个调解者。

可除他以外邦纳姆和约翰更难与吉米交谈。于是他只能一次次推开门，一次次掰开吉他手歇斯底里时抽搐着握紧的手。那双手曾经抚摸过他的脸，他的嘴唇，他的身体，现在在他身上留下一道道血口。

罗伯特有时觉得吉米很可怜，从各种方面都是这样。他尝试去挽回他与对方的关系，用一切手法，包括性，却发现对方已经彻底垮了，硬都硬不起来。他知道自己发高烧了，却忍不住想要让吉米佩奇快乐一些。对方在药物间隔的空虚中仍然想要他，而他虽然精疲力竭，但仍然能给。

那天他手累了，嘴都酸了，从疲软中抬起头，发现曾经的吉他之神只是像断线木偶一般躺在床上。吉米佩奇无法聚焦的双眼虚无地望向他，像绝望的深渊对他报以凝视，里面什么都没有，冻得他一哆嗦。

罗伯特意识到吉米需要的东西他无法给。吉他手从各种程度把自己封闭起来，陷入和命运孤独的搏斗，无望的死循环。吉米佩奇感到前所未有的痛苦和被抛弃感，罗伯特却尚未找到合适的路来走进去，但是他努力了。他找了五年，精疲力竭，却仍然无法找到一条正确的路走到吉米佩奇身边。那天，他久久地凝视着靠在床头的对方，感到眼眶酸且热，最终没有落下泪。

我去给你倒杯热茶。罗伯特从床上起来。

他们不得不召开记者会回应一些问题，澄清一些“谣言”，虽然罗伯特感冒了，吉米也不在一个好状态。照相机镁光灯闪得主唱头晕目眩，止痛药对他早就不再有效。他的太阳穴突突直跳，隐隐作痛，喝水也无法缓解那种从胃里泛上来的灼烧感。

他的胃在痉挛。不久前吉米佩奇空洞的眼神，身体的不适，和长久以来的疲乏选在了今天一起折磨他。他喝了四五杯滚烫的水，努力神色如常地坐在招待会上，媒体的提问一个字也没听进去，他一句话也说不出来。

吉米佩奇正在回应问题。

“我觉得这些事与你们一点关系都没有。”黑发吉他手这样说。“如果你们仍然我们的关心私生活多过音乐本身，那我也不难理解为什么音乐胶囊并不是真正杀害音乐的罪魁祸首，你们才是。”

如果他们那时候离得再近一些，罗伯特就会看到吉他手缩小如针尖的瞳孔和控制不住颤抖的手。可是他无暇顾及，五年中他第一次无暇顾及吉米佩奇，只是用尽力气攥着面前垂下来的桌布，忍着不要吐出来。

记者会因为吉米佩奇回应的强势态度而不欢而散，而罗伯特普兰只觉得他的头快要裂开，就像一个逐渐升温的炸弹，或者几百条虫正在同时钻食他的脑神经。他觉得自己需要回房间来点什么，随便什么，冰酒或者姜茶，什么都好，然后睡一觉，十几个小时的那种。

他太累了。那种被抽空一般的精疲力竭，让他在梦里都渴望好好睡一觉，逃避般地睡一觉。他什么都听不进去，什么都管不了。罗伯特推开了在酒店走廊试图拉住他的吉米佩奇，回手关上了自己房间的门，倒在床上，用被子严严实实地裹住了自己，像一个茧。

等明天他病好了，一切都会好。飞艇的音乐也好，他和吉米页的关系也罢，一切都会变好。他会再次出发，努力让一切变好。倒在床上，他自我催眠般地想着。

他们住的酒店房间都做了很好的隔音隔光处理，此时就像独自漂浮在外太空的船。罗伯特身处其中，在持续不断的钝痛中昏昏沉沉地睡着了，没有做梦。

半夜，一阵急躁的砸门声传来。

“罗伯特，快醒醒。”工作人员在门口叫他。

他半睡半醒中从被子里探出头看向床头的时间显示，半夜三点。五个小时的睡眠起码缓解了他的疲惫和一部分钝痛，他不再迫切地需要睡，却也真切地不愿意醒。他甚至没打算开口回复门口的呼喊。他口干舌燥，说不出话，最近的水壶就在离床一米远的窗台上，但他不愿意起身去拿。

在黑暗中，他翻了个身，正打算重新把自己卷回被子里。然而门口的人并不打算走，不见应，敲门声只是更急更响了。

“罗伯特，快醒醒！吉米死了！”

他猛地从床上坐起。

吉米佩奇死了。一时间铺天盖地的新闻都在播报这件事，以各种不同的角度，客观或不客观，恶意或善意，像一场狂乱的飓风席卷过境。

外界纷纷揣测齐柏林飞艇是否会继续它五年的辉煌，而他们三个却像身处于风眼，只觉得一片寂静，像一切都静止了，一切都随着吉米一起死了。

罗伯特普兰的一部分随着吉米佩奇一起死了。他不仅仅失去了队友，还失去了一位模糊不清，他没能拯救的爱人。罗伯特在遗体送别时长久地伫立在吉米佩奇的身旁，人们与他们三个握手，从他身边走过，而他就像被永远地钉在了地上，变成石像。

他站在那里，不断在想那天晚上吉米佩奇试图拉住他是想说什么。他特殊的队友，最终没能够亲近的人，到底是想给他说什么，是随随便便普通的话，还是预感到死亡来临想要告别？

他那晚的头痛欲裂，会不会是上天对他的预示，或者是某种来自虚无的忠告。如果那时他没有甩开吉米佩奇的手，或是他没有生病，或者吉米佩奇从来没有与他接吻，他们又会是怎样。

一周后，齐柏林飞艇解散了。

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

罗伯特普兰再度睁开眼时发现自己悬浮于一个半圆形的空间中。这里不是他幽暗的宾馆房间内，不是排练室，不是后台，不是任何他曾到过的地方，他孤身一人。

那是一个很大的空间，像是被置于荒野，四周的墙壁都是电子显示屏，在寂静中发出电流的滋滋声，不断地进行沉默而庞大的运算，而他仿佛只是一个程式。

他低头看向自己的手背，发现凭空出现了一个编码：24，像是油性笔写上去的入场数字，罗伯特对这个数字毫无概念。他用另一只手的手背去蹭，却怎么也蹭不掉。

这到底是怎么回事？他在惊愕中想了一阵，才想起来了自己走入Coach总部，躺在仪器上的事。他并没有真实经历过那样的一生，所有的一切都只是系统帮他模拟他的选择所带来的故事。

所以这就是自己坚持要搞摇滚之后会有的命运吗？罗伯特在寂静中心有余悸，风从空间顶部的圆孔吹过，发出一种尖利的声响。他和摇滚的故事缓慢地开始，繁盛，最后到达顶端，却像坠毁一样迅速消亡，猝不及防地吓了他一跳。一路跌跌撞撞，在24岁失去恋人和乐队，这就是他坚持要走上一条路所付出的代价吗？

他不禁抬头望向圆弧形的顶端，外面繁星闪烁，自然不会写有一个答案。

罗伯特普兰此时无法感受到时间的流逝，却觉得此时的静默只是命运在等他对一切的回答。想到这，他不由得怒不可遏。“它在等什么呢？”他想，“难不成我要感谢命运对我做的一切吗？”

他是一名读过《约伯记》的无神论者。那些优美的文字注定无法带给他一丝慰藉。“难道这就是唯一的可能吗？”他在寂静中喊到， “如果我不那样做呢？就没有任何别的可能了吗？99.98%的准确率，如果我知道，我会更谨慎一些做出选择。就算不施以援救和指点，难道你就要这样让我相信这是命中注定吗？”

罗伯特话音未落，身边的空间就陆陆续续出现了一些光点。他眯着眼睛看过去，才辨认出每一束光消散后，都有一个自己的形象出现在这个空间里。

不同的罗伯特普兰一开始略带疑惑地打量着彼此，他们从各个时间点被切出，相聚在这里，一个又一个出现，罗伯特这才明白了他为何出现在这里。

他的人生曾被一万次模拟。

他和吉米页可能根本没有遇见。曼彻斯特的演出被临时取消，雨太大，他们的车在半路就熄了火。罗伯特回到家乡，做了一份安稳但无聊的工作。不久后，他有了个漂亮的妻子，他们相爱，且度过了平凡安稳的一生。

他可能死于两年前的那场车祸。在24号模拟中，那场车祸只是让他与死神擦肩而过，断了条腿，而另一段模拟中却是当场毙命的结局。那时候齐柏林飞艇成立了三年，风头正盛。吉米佩奇并没有因为罗伯特的死而解散飞艇，他们换了一个主唱，继续走了下去。

他可能虽然踏上了摇滚之路，但也早早结婚，有了可爱的孩子。他长期在外巡演，在家的时间寥寥，只能不断给自己允诺未来对孩子的陪伴和关怀，却在一个平凡的日子里接到来自家乡电话，告诉他五岁的儿子由于突发的喉炎去世了。

他可能在矛盾中没能留下约翰。唯一清醒的人再也受不了，像平时一样安安静静，却永远扔下他们退出了。吉米的精神由于药物滥用已经垮了，他也垮了，邦佐也垮了。三个无可救药的人相互指责，相互推诿，到最后大打出手。他们已经做不出音乐了。

他可能永远地失去了他的朋友。在北美巡演途中，邦纳姆一如既往，喝了太多酒，却酒精昏迷晕倒在会议之中。然而大家都习以为常，只是扶着他去睡了。第二天，罗伯特被同样激烈的敲门声吵醒，工作人员用同样急切却冷漠的语气对他说，邦佐死了。

一万次模拟中命运给了他千万条路，他做出了千千万万不同的选择，却都没有走到他想要的地方。

他在数据投影完全消散之前感受到千千万万个自己叠加在一起，那么多的痛苦和快乐，绝望和激情，一瞬间压在他身上，让他难以呼吸。

而同时，他也看到一万场模拟中仅有的例外。在例外中，他和吉米页并肩站在一起。

黑发吉他手的头发早就白了，而他曾经引以为豪的俊美脸庞也变成了皱皱巴巴的样子。他们无疑已经是两个老头了。然而这两个暮年的老头，散发出一种其他模拟中都没有的快乐和满足。风尘和时光在他们的脸上留下了不可忽视的痕迹，却唯独没有磨损他们看向彼此的表情和对音乐的热忱。如同很久之前他们第一次遇见，罗普兰在台上唱着自己喜欢的歌，吉米页听着，两颗人类的心在音乐中共同跳动，达到了难以言喻的共鸣。他们一直走了下去，和自己和解，和彼此和解，和世界和解，从镁光灯下逃跑，狡黠地逃到谁也找不到的地方。

他的嗓子估计已经不怎么样，吉米页的手也颤得没法再弹琴，但他们还在一起。不再有演唱会，不再有观众，不再有乐队，但是他们仍旧摇滚。他和吉米页两个人随处走走停停，唱歌弹琴，就那么过了许多年。

那双在24号模拟中他和吉米页没有牵着的手在另一场模拟中紧紧地握在一起。在那次模拟中，他们谁也没有离开。

他们两个的笑容，是罗伯特失去意识前看到的最后一幅画面。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

罗伯特拿着A4纸的报告左看右看，怎么都觉得不是很相信自己的眼睛。

Coach系统算出他能成为摇滚明星的概率是不低，但是有几乎99%的模拟都出现了“痛苦”、“危险”、“死亡”的预警，综合考虑，系统并不建议顾客实施测试内容。

什么嘛。罗伯特把这张纸仔细折好，瘪瘪嘴，放进上衣口袋里。肯定是哪里出现了失误，怎么会有这么大的匹配偏差值啊。他叹了口气，抬头看了一眼墙上的表，差十五分钟两点，是时候回超市上班了。

八月的下午，外面的阳光也很不错，而年轻人磨磨蹭蹭地从测试处蹭到Coach门口，用肩膀推开门。工作日午休快结束时街上人潮涌动，来来往往行色匆匆，只有他因为一个测试结果垂头丧气，哪里都不想去，却还得去上班，把冷饮塞进柜子里。

罗伯特低着头顺着街走，毫无意义且孩子气地踢着街边的石子，满脑子都是模拟结果最终那句“不建议实施”。

什么叫“不建议”啊？！他在心里想，可以就是可以，不行就是不行，给个准话很难吗？我可没办法跟我爸说“我有很大概率出人头地所以我们的协议能不能暂缓”这样的话啊！

因此他神魂颠倒在街角撞到人并不意外。他惊慌地抬起头看，发现对方手里拿的咖啡因为他的冲撞直接洒在了身上，形成了一块难看的污渍，很可能要洗不掉。

“你能不能看着点路啊。”对方语气不善，声音又冷又硬，就像每个刻薄的城市人被冒犯到之后会有的样子。

“对不起对不起。”罗伯特的道歉听着很诚恳，他就是有那种能力，能一边在心里骂对方傻逼，一边显得很诚恳。他一边说，视线一边从对方衣服上的污渍上移，最后愣在了对方的脸上。

他一眼就认出了对方，摇滚杂志现在虽然已经是地下读物了，还不便宜，但他一期不落。

罗伯特吞了一口口水，又因为这失态急忙移开视线，吞吞吐吐地把临到嘴边的脏话都删了，重新遣词造句：“呃，衣服，我也许可以洗干净还给你？你给我留个电话号码？我就在这附近上班，我到时候洗干净了告诉你。”

那时候，罗伯特完全无从得知在一万次模拟中，他有8762次遇见了吉米佩奇。其中8232次与对方一起组成了乐队，5656次一起写出了天梯，4786次与对方相爱，2217次相安无事，还有16次，他们的故事这样开始。

即将年满二十的年轻人只是笨拙地从怀里掏出黑色油性笔，不由分说地在对方手背上写上自己的电话号码，然后兴奋地抬起头：“那你的这件衣服怎么给我呢？”

2050年，Coach系统已经渗入生活的方方面面。人们不再转发祈愿锦鲤，星座属相和周公解梦，有什么重要决定要做，就花一笔钱五分钟跑个程序，当场就能拿到结果，还能加急处理。但是人类从来都不是会完全遵循计算结果来行动的生物，在罗伯特拿到的模拟报告的角落，还有一行小字，写着“数据仅供参考，请视具体情况而定”。

那天下午，吉米佩奇看着眼前的人，饶有趣味地微微挑眉。撞到自己的男孩有着金色的头发，宝石一般漂亮的蓝眼睛，穿着紧身牛仔裤和猫王的滚T。

他抬起手，看了看自己手背上还没干透的电话号码，又转过头，撞进对方的眼神里。

那是让人无法拒绝的眼神，就像命运在他背后推了一把，又尖叫着说：“就是他啦！”

于是吉米佩奇也改了口。他说：“也许就现在？你可以跟我一起回家。”


End file.
